


Attacked!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Just a casual Sunday afternoon and a movie





	Attacked!

Arthur looked up when Merlin got up off the couch. His eyes followed him padding towards the kitchen. It didn't take long and he heard cupboards and the fridge being opened and closed. There was a long-suffering sigh from his boyfriend and after a while, he reappeared with a huge sandwich in his hand. 

Without saying a word - which might have been difficult anyways - Merlin sat down in the big armchair again and ate his sandwich. As soon as he finished it, he got up again. 

Once again, Arthur looked after him, a little frown on his face now. How could anyone still be hungry after wolfing down this tower of a sandwich? But he heard the cupboards and the fridge being opened again and again and then Merlin came back with a load of snacks; a bag of crisps, some candy bars and...was that some sliced cheese? The kiwi Merlin balanced on top made Arthur smile. This way, Merlin could at least pretend that he ate healthy. 

Merlin settled into the armchair again and munched on his snacks while he followed the movie. 

Percy came in a while later and looked at the TV to see what the others were watching. Then he noticed the pile of mostly empty wrappers in front of Merlin.

"What's up with that?" He threw Arthur a questioning look.

Arthur shrugged. "Attacked by munchies? I don't know, he didn't say."

Merlin looked up for the first time, the hand with a crisp hanging in mid-air. Making a guilty face, he shrugged and stuffed the crisp into his mouth while the others laughed.


End file.
